Longinus Artorias
| occupation = , , , , | age = 16 | birth = | height = 195 cm (6'5") | doriki = | epithet = | alias = | dfbackcolor = 87CEEB | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Saibō Saibō no Mi | dfename = Cell Cell Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Longinus Pendragon Artorias (ロンジアス・ペンドラゴン・アルトリアス, Ronginasu Pendoragon Arutoriasu) is the fraternal twin of Princess Avelina and prince of the Dressrossa Family. He is distinguished from his siblings in that his father was a from the prominent Pendragon Family; an illustrious military family with strong ties to the . He is the eldest son of the Pendragon's and will inherit their considerable military clout, no doubt a long-term machination by his mother. Trained in the art of warfare, he like his siblings honed his incredible prowess in the arena. By the time he was a boy of ten, his mother deemed him ready to enlist in the Marines and fulfill his obligation towards his fathers legacy. As a parting gift he was given a very rare but powerful Devil Fruit to solidify his position in the Marines. Appearance Personality History Artorias differs from his siblings in that the role he had to bear was a unique one. He was to be a Marine, a dog of the government, and through that establish himself as an authority in its infrastructure but loyal to his mother. As a result he was raised in manner that could at best be considered "loving" by his siblings. King Niu invested in her child, grooming him for leadership at an even earlier age then the crown prince. Powers and Abilities Medical Expertise Rokushiki Haki Devil Fruit :Main Article: Saibo Saibo no Mi When he was deemed ready by his mother Artorias was given the Cell-Cell Fruit (細胞細胞の実, Saibō Saibō no Mi) Devil Fruit. It is a very rare -type that grants the wielder the ability to alter cellular biology. Of all her treasures this fruit was determined to be the most difficult given its lack of combat prowess. King Niu however presented the Devil Fruit as both a gift and a test. If he could use its powers to enable him to defeat fifty of her gladiators then he would be ready to set off into the world. He was given only a month to prepare his arsenal and confront this challenge. Artorias deliberated on his options. He was skilled in both mind and body, but not so much as to defeat fifty trained gladiators with more battle experience then days he had lived. Relationships Longinus Niu: Niu has a simple relationship with her children, for in her eyes they are all tools to further her ambition, nothing more. Yet in that simplicity there is a certain degree of complexity, for the desires of the child inevitably clash with her own. Thus it is her means to break them of such foolish notions. Her will is law, and her word the code by which they live. But with Artorias, he required an altered approach. For her plans to bear fruit he would need to be a warrior and a leader. He must possess an insatiable ambition to reach the rank of Admiral yet maintain a fierce loyalty to her through the years they would be separated. In Artorias she forged what his siblings jealousy regard as the only "real" relationship she has with any of her children. For Artorias the change was simple. Rather than be his overlord, she was a grueling mentor who demanded only that he reach his potential. Instilling him that the path before him was laid out by the sacrifices of his brothers and sisters so that he could achieve greatness. This fostered within him a profound sense of gratitude and love for his siblings and indeed even his mother. Longinus Avelina: Artorias may be loyal and yes even love his mother, but the sun and star of his world is his beloved sister Avelina.